Engaged
by WitchMahogany14687
Summary: Mathew and Gilbert are engaged! But how will the rest of the FACE family react to the news


"Well …um…we are engaged", Mathew stuttered out. He and his now fiancé Gilbert had invited Mathew's family over for dinner to announce the engagement.

"Excuse me", Arthur said chocking on his drink.

"Congratulations mon fils"

"So does he really have 5 meters?"

"Alfred we do not ask questions like that!"

"Yes I do", Gilbert butted in.

"No you don't Gil, having 5 meters is physically imposable, you only have 8 inches", realizing what he had said Mathew's face turned deep red. Alfred was laughing hard.

"Oh shut it fat ass, I bet your half my size"

"Dude have you seen Florida"

"Enough of this nonsense, we all know who's the biggest", Francis pointed to himself, "Besides we should be celebrating with a bottle of whine"

"There's some in the kitchen papa" Francis walked off into the kitchen.

"Whatever you still can't get married engaged or not"

"Why not Alfred"

"You're missing one crucial detail Mattie"

"What's that?"

"A wedding dress", Arthur snickered

"No he needs the father/brother blessing"

"Ok fine, Mr. Kirkland", Gilbert said with a mature voice, "May we have your blessing of our marriage?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you this the British army throughout history has concord 90% of the earth combined so if you hurt my little boy in any way you better start running"

"Wow same speech you gave me when we started dating, right birdie", Gilbert hugged Mathew giving him a kiss on the forehead"

"Alfred?"

"Definitely not and get off my baby bro, you pervert"

"Well why not?" Mathew held Gilbert back from lunging at his brother

"I don't want my baby bro to marry some pervert, I don't like the idea of you hugging and kissing him"

"You mean like this", Gilbert wiped Mathew around and stared kissing him passionately. Alfred clenched his fist. Gilbert stuck his tough into Mathew's mouth causing Alfred's blood to boil. Gilbert then moved his hand to Mathew's butt groping it getting a high squeal from him.

Alfred snapped.

He pinned Gilbert to the nearest wall causing Gilbert to lose his grip and dropping Mathew to the floor.

"What the hell Gil?"Mathew said rubbing the back of his head

"Sorry birdie it was your brothers fault he made me drop you"

"You're the one groping my brother next thing you know you're gonna rape him"

"Alfred relax Gilbert had never done anything to me without my permission", Mathew assured him

"Well then what was that mouth rape I say did he _**give you permission**_ though mind reading?!"

"No but who's to say I didn't like it", Mathew blushed again

"Well I didn't like it"

"That's because you weren't the one being kissed by the awesome me", Gilbert snickered. Alfred pulled his fist back taking a strike at Gilbert, but Mathew jumped in between them trying to break up the fight, and Alfred punched Mathew instead. He knocked out falling into Gilbert's arms.

"Oi now you've done it", Arthur looked over to see if his son was ok

"Oh my Gott birdie!" Gilbert picked him up bridle style and set him on the couch in the living room"How can you punch your own brother?"

"I was aiming for you"

"You have a pretty bad aim"

"Wha- what happened?" Mathew started to wake up

"Your brother punched you in the face", Gilbert explained

"Alfred why?"

"I was aiming for your fiancé"

"Fiancé? Does that mean you give us your blessing?"

"Who cares about the blessing? Birdie I love you and I want us to get married", he placed a kiss on his lips, "Is your head ok?"

"Yea it's fine"

"Well the British army may have ,throughout history, concord 90% of the earth combined but I beat the British army so that should tell you something, and yes you can marry this perv", Mathew hugged his brother tight

"Ohonhonhonhon I give you my blessing and a glass of wine to celebrate"

"Hey mom can you get the wine glasses"

"I AM NOT THE MOTHER", Arthur yelled

After a couple more bottles Alfred passes out on the couch. Francis dragged Arthur over to the guess bedroom while Gilbert did the same dragging Mathew to their own bedroom.

**EPOLOGE **

Mathew and Gilbert's wedding was beautiful

"Hey Mattie where's your dress!" Alfred hollered as Mathew walked down the aisle. Luckily Hungary was sitting next to him with her frying pan. They were bursting with true emotion and love. Alfred cried.

**Hey everyone this is my first posted fan fiction I hope y'all like it please review**


End file.
